


Serenade for a Ladybug

by wrttn_script



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrttn_script/pseuds/wrttn_script
Summary: Ladybug: the nice, perfect heroine everyone needs.Marinette: that dumb and clumsy girl who fights me at her every chance.And me? By day, I'm just a normal girl, but when duty calls, my heart skips a beat because I know I'll get to see my idol.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Serenade for a Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic goes after season 3. But we'll have some flashbacks from when Chloé still idolized ladybug. (Btw, english isn't my mothertongue)  
> Ps: only the prologue will be from Chloé's pov.  
> Enjoy.

#  Prologue 

Running above Paris' roofs, time seemed to stop. I've never felt this good in my entire life. Even my problems were left behind, among the city lights.  
So many mistakes I've made, so many people I've hurt. Nonetheless, wearing this latex suit, everything could be remediable. Or that was what I wanted to believe, because deep down, I knew that was impossible.  
I sighed, I had to seize the moment. I turned back to see my partners and then my enemies ahead of us. I couldn't afford any distraction from the battle.  
We went into our positions to attack. I ran straight to the villain, just to be brutally hit towards the Seine. The adrenaline reminded me I had the power to avoid my fall into the river. I acted out and once again, I was in front of a akumatized person. I feared it was my fault their negative feelings had taken over, but that only meant this was the only chance to do something right about it. I punched them in the stomach, but it wasn't enough. I fell on my back before Chat Noir could catch me.  
It was too late. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten involved in all of this. I was going to get hurt. I was not prepared for all the pain not even with the prodigies. My eyes wondered all over the place until I found her blue gaze. Each time I saw them, more blue the seemed. So far away, so beautiful...  
I felt the last blow and then there was silence.

I opened my eyes, in my room. It was dark. Another dream.  
I looked through the window, longing for things that would never come, a mission to attend or a ladybug on my balcony.  
I covered myself with my blanket. A girl can dream, but it was painful knowing that she'll never come back to me.

Oh, Ladybug.

I really can't help but being your number one fan.


End file.
